


steal my freedom

by mysticfour



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour





	steal my freedom

Cara moans around the thick cock thrusting into her mouth. It's probably Richard's, she thinks, but her eyes are closed and it doesn't matter anyway, doesn't matter whose hard dick is rubbing against her cheek, whose she has in her fist, furiously pumping the erect shaft wet from her own spit.

There's a change, and Cara opens her eyes to see the thin trail of dark hair leading from Darken's navel to his engorged cock. Right before he shoves into her open mouth and begins to fuck her face, palm spread over the back of her head. It's Leo's dick in her right hand, Richard's in her left: she can tell by the way Richard is humping his cock through her fist, the way Leo is passive, and she stills her hand, squeezing just to feel Leo _throb_ , and he groans.

Darken is reluctant to relinquish her, but Leo is suddenly less passive and the man blithely steps aside. Cara looks up into hooded brown eyes as she sucks Leo's long dick between her lips, taking him deep, swallowing his cock down until his pubic hair tickles her nose. Her arms are getting tired from jerking off two cocks non-stop, and thankfully it all starts to end sooner rather than later. Hands batted away, Cara waits, sucking Leo's dick as the two brothers jerk themselves close to finish at her sides. Somehow she isn't surprised when they press the undersides of their cocks to her cheeks in unison, ballsacks at her jaw, and she's held between them as they rub their erections against her, wetting her face with her own spit; but she is surprised when Leo pulls his cock from her mouth, sets it on her face, beside her nose, and joins them, grinding his hard shaft against her face, his balls heavy with seed sliding between her lips and chin - Cara can only moan, hand sliding to her wet and swollen clit to pinch and rub.

"You always did enjoy being used, Cara."

It's Darken's voice, but the bite is gone: he's breathless with arousal. Nonetheless, it's Richard first - she can _feel_ his balls tighten where they're pressed to her skin, and he pulls back, and heartbeats later he grunts, and she feels hot cum splash on her cheek, feels it land in her hair, drip down her brow: it's a thick load, and there's a lot of it, like she's used to from him. And Leo's next: he pulls away and aims and pumps and Cara closes her eyes and it's a good thing she did because Leo's first spurt of cum lands _right_ there. Darken pulls away as Leo finishes painting her face with seed; it's dripping from her brow, running white over her dark red lips. Darken is an asshole, always an asshole, so Cara can only grunt in annoyance when he shoots a powerful load right into her ear, chuckles to himself and empties the rest of it on her cheek and brow.

Cara's face is _covered_ in cum, hot and sticky and thick and running down her face in streams, not a little dripping from her hair, and she wipes at her face - not to rub it off, but to mix it and rub it in, make sure they didn't miss a spot, and she finally comes herself, clit throbbing and hips grinding wantonly against her own hand, and she slips her hand down under her pussy, rubs her clit hard with the heel of her hand and the pleasure is _sharp_ , like she lives for, and she spills her own release onto her palm, a slight gush of wetness, and rubs that into her face with a smirk as they watch: joining her juices with those of the men she cares for.


End file.
